Licor & Cerezas
by UchihaDiana
Summary: REEDICIÓN 2013. One-shot. Natsu estaba confundido, ¿qué demonios había pasado en el gremio para que todos actuasen así de raro? Gray vestido, Erza llorona, Mirajane agresiva, etc. Pero en especial, ¿desde cuándo Lucy era así de... "aventada" con él, eh? Natsu/Lucy. Reviews Please!


¡Hola! Aquí me tienen con una pequeña reedición de éste fic :3

Bueeeno, pues a quienes leyeron y dejaron reviews, muchas gracias. A quienes apenas lo van a leer, dejen reviews. ;3

Y nada más.

**Aclaraciones: **Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please!

* * *

><p><strong>~Licor &amp; Cerezas~<strong>

Natsu Dragneel comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. De pronto todo Fairy Tail pareció cambiar cuando puso un pie dentro, estaba confundido y lo peor era que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. El Dragon Slayer soltó un pesado suspiro mientras miraba a todos lados para inspeccionar a sus compañeros. Todos, absolutamente TODOS, estaban haciendo incoherencia y media. Cosa que por lo regular no era raro pero en ésos momentos era muy diferente.

Por un momento recordó el gremio Fairy Tail de Edoras.

–Pero qué… –reaccionó de pronto–, ¡¿cuándo fui succionado de nuevo?!

–¿De qué diablos hablas, Natsu? –le preguntaron. El pelirosa se volvió mirando a su compañera Cana arriba de una mesa, fastuosa como siempre y con un gran barril de licor entre las piernas.

–¡Cana, tú también estás aquí! –chilló casi con alivio–. ¡Mira, todos actúan raro! –señaló eufórico a los demás.

–¿Y qué con eso? –preguntó pestañeando confundida. Para ella todo parecía normal. Natsu dejó caer la quijada no creyéndose la actitud despreocupada de la castaña. Al poco rato reaccionó sintiendo un peso extra en sus hombros.

–Si serás idiota –se rieron–, ¿no ves que estamos ebrios?

–¿Qué…? –soltó extrañado–. ¿Eres Gray?

–Rayos, el alcohol te hace ser más estúpido –se rió divertido.

Salamander pestañeó mirando al Gray exhibicionista que era exactamente igual al pervertido Gray de Earthland. Entonces quizá no estaba en Edoras y sólo pasaba que Fairy Tail estaba patas arriba por alguna otra razón.

–¿Ebrios, dijiste? –preguntó medio molesto. Gray asintió–. Ah, entonces por eso Cana está normal, ése es su estado natural después de todo… y tú sigues vestido –añadió mirándolo.

–¡Mi ropa! –chilló el pelinegro como reflejo.

–¡Juvia ayudará a Gray-sama a que se desvista! –chilló feliz la maga arrastrándose por el suelo. Fullbuster reaccionó rápido separándose de su amigo y corriendo hacia cualquier parte con Juvia detrás de él. Natsu suspiró, eso era normal.

–Y entonces, ¿qué pasó? –interrogó a su compañera sobria.

–¿De qué?

–Ya sabes, ¿por qué todos están borrachos?

–Ah, eso –le sonrió–. No sé.

–¡¿Cómo que no sabes, eh?! –le reclamó. Alberona le dio un largo trago a su barril pensando en qué responder.

–No sé –repitió poniendo mucha énfasis–. Sólo supe que de repente todos estaban así.

–¡¿Y Erza?!

–Por allá –respondió señalando un gran tumulto. Natsu trepó a la mesa asomándose al centro de la aglomeración. Dos segundos después se quedó helado.

–¡E-E-Erza!

Simple y sencillamente no se creía lo que veía. Erza Scarlet, el hada más fuerte del gremio estaba hecha un mar de llanto que balbuceaba varias cosas, entre ellas el nombre de Jellal. Estaba 100% borracha, y era una melancólica para su sorpresa. Miró un poco más, Mirajane se acercaba hacia ella abriéndose paso entre los otros ebrios curiosos. Suspiró aliviado, seguro que ella arreglaría las cosas.

–¡Erza, luchemos! –la retó con voz ruda.

–¡¿Mira también?! –exclamó volviéndose a Cana. Ella asintió tranquila–. ¿Dónde están Lucy, Happy, Wendy y Charle?

–Wendy y los gatos se fueron a Fairy Hills –le informó en medio de un trago–, y Lucy debe de andar por aquí.

–Oh, cielos… –murmuró poniéndose pálido–. ¡Lucy, ¿dónde estás?!

Ciertamente Lucy no era de tomar y lo más seguro es que si lo hacía no aguantara mucho, por eso lo mejor sería verificar su estado y después sacarla de allí. Varios miembros comenzaron a caer al suelo repentinamente, siendo aparentemente empujados por una estela de polvo que recorría el lugar. Él se puso en guardia por cualquier cosa que fuera. Tal vez era Elfman con un ataque de euforia gritando "¡otoko, otoko!"

–¡Natsu! –lo llamaron. Entre la estela pudo vislumbrar a Lucy que corría desaforada hacia él.

–¡Lucy!

Estaba por correr a su encuentro pero se detuvo. Lisanna corría detrás de la rubia alegándole varias cosas que él no comprendía del todo. ¿Qué era de Lisanna que Lucy le había quitado? Realmente tenía que ser algo grave para tener a la hermana menor de La Demonio así. Miró con más detenimiento, las dos ya estaban muy cerca de él.

–¡Te digo que es mío, Lucy! –chilló la peliblanca dando grandes zancadas.

–¡No, es mío!

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –interrogó él.

Sin saber qué, cuándo o cómo Natsu cayó de espalda al piso. De inmediato un peso extra se encimó en él y unos suaves labios lo atacaron. Él abrió los ojos de golpe mirando a Lisanna parada a un lado con la quijada desencajada. Si no era ella la que lo estaba besando, era… ¡Lucy!

Rodó sus ojos al frente encontrándose efectivamente con ella. No hizo por quitársela, de hecho si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer ya la habría arrojado lejos. Pero ésa de ahí era Lucy, _su_ Lucy. No le molestaba en nada tenerla así.

Rápidamente le correspondió para la sorpresa y desagrado de la otra chica. A su garganta llegó un peculiar sabor, por supuesto de las bebidas que Lucy habría tomado y aparte otro sabor dulce. Casi de inmediato cayó en cuenta de qué era, era el sabor de los labios rosados y brillantes de la rubia. Su brillo labial sabor cereza.

Lucy se separó de él en cuanto sintió que sus pulmones se comprimían. Lo miró sonriéndole con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

–¿Lucy?

–¿Ya ves? –preguntó ella mirando a Lisanna–, ¡es mío! –sonrió triunfante.

La Strauss infló las mejillas antes de darse la vuelta e irse por otra parte.

–¡Natsu, di algo! –lo animó Lucy.

–Supo rico –sonrió relamiéndose los labios.

Heartfilia dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, dándole un nuevo y corto beso. En ése instante el Dragon Slayer supo que los tragos le estaban afectando duro a su compañera. Y es que si lo había besado a él podía besar a cualquiera.

–¡Natsu, eres un maldito con suerte! –le gritaron Macao y Wakaba del otro lado.

–Nos vamos, Lucy –ordenó él mirándola serio.

–¡No quiero, Natsu! –replicó poniéndose caprichosa.

–Vámonos.

–No.

Natsu se dejó caer de nuevo con ella aún encima, en una posición bastante… sugerente.

Pensó que tanto beber aunque en realidad no sabía ni cuánto había sido la hacía actuar como Lucy Ashley y él tan confundido y sorprendido como el tímido de Natsu Dragion. ¡Jeh, qué mala broma!

Rápido se incorporó con fuerza echándola hacia atrás de modo que quedara encima de ella. Lucy lo miró confundida.

–Dije vámonos –repitió él.

–No quiero.

Ajenos a ellos el escándalo sonaba con mucha fuerza: Mirajane "peleaba" sin realmente ser escuchada con Erza. Juvia ya había conseguido los bóxers de Gray aunque él aún llevaba su pantalón, cosa rara. Gajeel cantaba a todo pulmón mientras Panther Lily cubría los oídos de Levy. Total, un caos sumado a las peleas habituales.

–Lucy –carraspeó mirándola severo–, ya vámonos.

–¡Pero quiero seguir la fiesta! –lloriqueó. Dragneel parpadeó sin cambiar su expresión. ¿Fiesta, cuál, de qué? Luego dejó eso de lado, se le había ocurrido una genial idea. Rió de repente poniéndose travieso–. ¿Qué? –preguntó la rubia.

–¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo? –preguntó rozándole la piel del cuello con los labios. Ella se quedó en shock con los ojos orbitándole y tartamuda–. Ah, lástima, Lucy. Aquí hay muchos.

–E-Está bien –asintió ella toda sumisa–, vámonos.

Salamander vitoreó en sus adentros, de menos ya había conseguido que se fueran sin tener que usar la violencia con ella. De si pasaría algo o no, eso lo pensaría en el camino.

Miró una última vez el gremio desde la puerta. Era extraño, no olía lo suficiente a alcohol como para que de verdad todos estuvieran ebrios. Era más, sólo percibía el olor de los barriles de Cana y algunas otras cervezas. Pero de que sus amigos actuaban terrible, eso que ni qué.

Y es que lo que pasó en realidad fue que Juvia había comprando otra pócima de amor, pero en una de sus tantas ensoñaciones con Gray la había derramado entre los barriles de cerveza, el zumo de frutas e incluso en el agua natural creando un "efecto secundario" similar a una borrachera. ¿De cómo la tomó ella también? Simple, lo había olvidado después de ver al pelinegro beber "majestuosamente" un tarro de cerveza.


End file.
